puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
SUKIYAKI
was one of the top face stables, in the El Dorado promotion. It was formed after the Aagan Iisou split were each member from Aagan Iisou formed their own stable expect from Takuya Sugawara who cause the split and betrayed Aagan Iisou and took over the ledership of STONED renaming to Hell Demons and Shogo Takagi due to health problems he would disappeared from the scene for a year. Later Kondo named his stable SUKIYAKI due to his famous love of meat dishes. Kondo would be joined by Shuji Kondo, Mototsugu Shimizu, Naoki Tanizaki, Milanito Collection at and Antonio Honda. Shogo Takagi would later join the stable in 2008 and also Tanizaki left El Dorado to return to Dragon Gate. On August 15, 2008 Kondo disbanded SUKIYAKI and announced his departure from El Dorado to competing full-time for All Japan Pro Wrestling. History Takuya Sugawara (who was a member of Aagan Iisou) began teaming with the El Dorado's heel stable STONED leader Kagetora, this led a feud between Aagan Iisou and STONED were both stables tried to gain Sugawara this would end up with Sugawara betraying Aagan Iisou and taking of STONED leadership kicking out Kagetora out of STONED and renaming it to Hell Demons. This led to each member of Aagan Iisou creting their own stable except for Shogo Takagi due to health problems he would disappeared from the scene for a year and with El Dorado taking a page from Dragon Gate. Shuji Kondo would then formed his stable with Mototsugu Shimizu, Naoki Tanizaki, Milanito Collection at and Antonio Honda. Kondo would then name his stable SUKIYAKI due to his famous love of meat dishes. On November 22 to December 26 Kondo and Milanito participated at the Treasure Hunters Tag Tournament but with seperate partners Kondo with Dick Togo and Milanito with El Bazer. Milanito and Bazer were eliminated at the first round by Kota Ibushi and Milano Collection AT, Kondo and Togo manage to get to the finals and defeated Ibushi and Milano to win the tournament. On February 17, 2007 Kondo lost the World Junior Heavyweight Championship to Katsuhiko Nakajima. On May Shogo Takagi returned to El Dorado and joined SUKIYAKI. On August 9 Kondo forced Nanking Fucking Wrestling Team to disband defeating it's leader Yasushi Tsujimoto in a Unit Dismissal Match. On August 18 Honda and Prince Togo won the KO-D Tag Team Championship but vancated the titles later on November 27 when Honda and Togo split up as a team. On February 27 Kondo and Kinya Oyanagi failed to defeat KAGETORA and Kota Ibushi in a #1 Contender match of the UWA World Tag Team Championship. On May 25, 2008 Kondo and Daisuke Sekimoto defeated KAGETORA and Takashi Sasaki in the finals of the Thanksgiving Day Tag Tournament. Later in 2008 Tanizaki left El Dorado to return to Dragon Gate. After Tanizaki left the stable on August 15, 2008 Kondo won the Greatest Golden League defeating Magnitude Kishiwada with the help of his teammates. Shortly after the match, Kondo announced his departure from El Dorado to competing full-time for All Japan Pro Wrestling. Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) - Kondo *'Dramatic Dream Team' **KO-D Tag Team Championship (1 time) - Honda with Prince Togo **Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (1 time) - Tanizaki *'El Dorado Wrestling''' **Treasure Hunters Tag Tournament (2006) – Kondo with Dick Togo **Greatest Golden League (2008) - Kondo **Thanksgiving Day Tag Tournament (2008) - Kondo with Daisuke Sekimoto Category:Units Category:El Dorado Units